Taking what you want
by Gladwags
Summary: One night Lucius visits Snape and he wants something and he'll do anything to get it. ONE-SHOT


**Just a little one-shot I wrote for my Facebook Page... **

The dimly lit corridors of Hogwarts Dungeons were not accustomed to late night visitors and the portraits sneered as a pale gentleman, with ice blonde hair and cold grey eyes, strutted down the hallway, the rhythmic tapping of his cane against the flagstone awoke most of the paintings. He stopped at a painting of Pietro della Vigna hanging from a thorn tree and muttered a password before slipping inside.

The gentleman needed no time to allow his eyes to adjust to the darkness of the rooms and as such quickly moved through into the study, from the doorway he watched the man who sat at the desk, his tedious work illuminated only by the candlelight. His greasy black hair was tousled, a few locks haphazardly thrown over his forehead. The man's long, pale fingers quickly brushed them back while he continued to mark his student's work.

"Lucius, don't you have something to do?" Severus Snape's bored tone echoed from the darkness.

"Severus, is that any way to greet an old friend?" Lucius' asked as he entered the chamber and sat down in the leather armchair. Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Our master has gone there tonight, Severus. He will kill her, Potter and the boy. One more mudblood will be gone from our world and you'll be free from any kind of guilt she bewitched upon you."

Snape's jaw set and he quickly stood up, trying desperately to rear in his anger.

"I can't understand why you're not celebrating?! The mudblood will be dead! The dark lord even said that he may spare her only to allow you to kill her yourself. For the life of me, I cannot understand why you passed up the opportunity to help cleanse our world of the…"

"Enough!" Snape grasped Malfoy by the collar of his shirt throwing him violently against the wall. Snape leaned closer to Malfoy, close enough that they could feel each other's breath whisper against the other's skin. Snape's chest moved rapidly beneath his frockcoat and Lucius saw the anger in his eyes.

"You have no right to speak of it, Lucius. My reasons are my own, do you understand?" He hissed, Malfoy's eyes raked over Snape's over-emotional form, he suddenly felt flushed and unable to respond when he looked up into Severus' eyes. The amount of emotion they carried was unbridled by any man Lucius had ever met; he realized at that point that he wanted to unleash the passion of Severus Snape.

"Do you understand?!" Snape's hand tangled in Malfoy's hair, forcefully pulling his head back.

"Yes, I understand completely." With those four words Lucius Malfoy pulled away from Snape's grip and spun them around so that Snape was pinned against the wall by Lucius' body. The blonde's mouth quickly claimed Snape's without giving the other man time to think. He trailed soft kisses down Snape's neck, gently nipping at the sensitive pale skin.

"Lucius, what are you…"

"Shh, Severus, don't talk." Malfoy claimed the potion master's mouth once more, forcing his tongue into Severus' mouth. Snape groaned when the other wizard's hands roamed over his body, slowly undoing the buttons of his frockcoat before yanking the crisp white dress shirt from his pants. Lucius' hand slipped beneath the cotton and slowly trailed upwards, over Snape's pale, almost translucent skin. It stopped over his heart.

"Your pulse is strong, Severus. But I want more. I want to unleash the passion within you. I want you to ravish me until we can no longer stand the sight of each other." He kissed the potion master's neck, slowly moving upwards along the line of his Jugular vein and over his strong jawline before stopping just above his lips. The blonde's pale lips brushed Snape's as he spoke.

"Give yourself to me, Severus." He forced his lips roughly down upon Severus' and was pleased when Snape responded with a vicious snarl, rolling them over so that he was on top once more.

"It's going to be a long night, Malfoy!" Snape kissed him again, biting at Lucius' lips as he led the wizard to his chamber, never once breaking their kiss.

Severus Snape kept his word that night and the two did not sleep until both had collapsed on top of each other, their bodies entwined in a heap of sweat and silk sheets.


End file.
